Someday
by duckys-dream
Summary: There are seven days in a week, someday isn't one of them. Everyday is someone's someday.


Title - Someday  
  
Author - Duckys_dream  
  
Disclaimer - FOX, Chris Carter, and 1013 productions own The X-Files and all its characters and episodes, all rights reserved. This story was written without their permission  
  
Spoilers - Pusher  
  
Rating - PG for some language  
  
Summary - There are seven days in a week and someday isn't one of them. Everyday is someone's someday.  
  
AN - *Ahem* I wrote this in about twenty minutes one late, cold night. I hope it doesn't suck to bad. It's just an idea that was bugging me and refused to let me sleep.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Scully stepped onto the elevator. Mulder was squashed at the back of the car behind about a dozen agents. He smiled at her. She returned the smile and squeezed through the crowd to stand beside him.  
  
"Glad I caught you." He said. "Listen, there's someone down in the office that I want you to meet. I just have to let you know before we get down there so you can get it out of your system now." Mulder said. Scully looked at him suspiciously. The elevator stopped and the other agents vacated the car.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You remember Robert Patrick Modell?" Mulder asked. Scully's eyes showed fear at the memories that name evoked.  
  
"Pusher." She said swallowing hard. Her mouth was suddenly very dry.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"He's dead Mulder."  
  
"I know, I shot him remember?"  
  
"How could I forget, it was a bullet that was meant for me." She said. Mulder reached out and squeezed her shoulder. The elevator doors opened at the basement.  
  
"It's all right, it's not what you think." Mulder said. He put his hand gently on the small of her back and guided her out of the elevator. She stopped just in front of the doors. They closed behind her. "It's a woman named Rebecca Marsden. Someone from Fairfax Mercy Hospital that remembers Modell found this woman had the same brain tumour as Modell. He sent me her contact details and I got in touch with her."  
  
"Can she do what he did?"  
  
"I don't know, I asked her to meet me here. I met her in the Lobby this morning and brought her down here. Then I went to see if I could catch you in the parking garage."  
  
"Mulder." Scully said almost pleading. "Why?"  
  
"Well, if she does have the same abilities as Modell, wouldn't you like to study them. Find out why it's happening. It's scientific proof Scully. Mises Marsden has already agreed to any tests we think necessary."  
  
"So she knows about Modell."  
  
"I gave her a bit of background yeh. It's ok," Mulder said. He rested his fingers gently against the small of Scully's back and took a step forward. She didn't move. His hand slid around her side. She caught his fingers and squeezed his hand. They walked hand in hand the rest of the way to the office. Scully was slightly behind Mulder when they entered the room.  
  
Rebecca looked up at them and smiled. She stood up and turned around. She put the book she'd been reading down on the desk and walked towards them. "Agent Scully." She said and held out her hand. Scully hesitated and took the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"We just have a few questions," Mulder said. Rebecca nodded.  
  
"I understand your reluctance to accept me Agent Scully. Agent Mulder's told me a little about your experience. I promise you I'm not dangerous."  
  
"So you have the same abilities that Robert Modell did?" Mulder asked walking to his desk. Rebecca turned around to face him.  
  
"I believe so yes. His condition and mine are slightly different though, but I believe this 'ability' you speak of is the same."  
  
"Have a seat." Mulder said motioning towards the chair in front of him. Rebecca sat down. Scully remained standing near the door. She was ready to shoot Rebecca should the need arise. "Scully," Mulder beckoned. She walked over and sat beside him on another chair. "How does your condition differ from Modell's?"  
  
"Well, as you must know the male and female brains differ considerably. As I understand it Mister Modell's tumour was operable, mine is not."  
  
"But despite this difference you still have the ability to control a persons mind."  
  
"Yes," Rebecca nodded. "But I don't, as a moral thing. I just, I find it an invasion of privacy. A violation on a most intimate level." She said.  
  
"How old are you Mises Marsden?" Mulder asked suddenly.  
  
"Thirty-three." She answered.  
  
"Do you have any children?"  
  
"Yes, two boys. Jeremy and Simon." She said. "Simon has just turned twelve and Jeremy will be sixteen in a few weeks."  
  
"Sixteen?" Mulder said.  
  
"Yes, I was seventeen when he was born. They both want to be doctors and find a cure for my cancer. They both work very hard a school, they're very smart."  
  
"And your husband?"  
  
"Billy, he's thirty-six. He's a draughtsperson like me. I was a trainee on a site he was working on, that's how we met."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, that was seventeen years ago. It was love at first sight I suppose." She smiled. "We've had our rough spots, as every couple does, but we're still happy now."  
  
"That's great." Mulder smiled. Rebecca returned the smile. "Draughtsperson huh, that's an interesting career choice for a sixteen year old girl to make."  
  
"I have a two older brothers, I was always a bit of a Tom-Boy." She smiled. "I didn't have many girlfriends, I still don't, only one or two. I'm a little over bearing for most people. I got out to clubs and dance, and I stay up late, I eat junk food and go to movies. I still work and do ironing, but I'm never really got over my twenties."  
  
"I understand." Mulder said. "You have amazing self confidence."  
  
"I can't see the point in being shut up inside myself. I don't have much time left. If I see something I want, I haven't got the time to wait for it, I'll ask then and there. If there's something I don't like, I try and change it straight away. That offends a lot of people. Sometimes I'm just too honest for my own good." She shrugged.  
  
"Would you be willing to give us a demonstration of your mind control?" Mulder asked.  
  
"You make it sound like I'm a superhero. Like I have superpowers." Rebecca smiled.  
  
"You have permission from me. I don't feel you'll be invading my privacy." Mulder said.  
  
"Mulder," Scully said grabbing his arm. Rebecca smiled.  
  
"I'd be happy to." Rebecca said. "But I won't, given the circumstances, I don't think it's a good idea?"  
  
"What conditions?"  
  
"Agent Scully is on the edge of her chair. She's ready to shoot me at any given second. I understand completely." She said turning her attention to Scully. "You must have seen some terrible things in your time. I can't begin to understand the fear that something like that induces."  
  
"I don't think I can begin to describe it." Scully said.  
  
"It's nothing personal." Mulder said.  
  
"Ah, shit, I doesn't bother me at all. I brought a few MRI scans with me." She said handing an A4 to Scully. "Agent Mulder mentioned on the phone that you were a doctor. The most recent one is in there, as well as the first and a couple from in between. If you'd like to look at them." She said.  
  
"Ok, thank you." Scully said. She pulled a piece of paper from inside the envelope and studied it. "I'm very sorry." She said after a minute. Rebecca smiled.  
  
"Don't be, I'm not. It's just my time. At least I know when it's coming." She said. Scully nodded.  
  
"How long do the predict that you have left?" Mulder asked.  
  
"I'd say about two months from this." Scully said. Rebecca nodded. The phone on Mulder's desk started to ring.  
  
"Excuse me." He said and reached forward to pick up the phone. "Fox Mulder." He said.  
  
"Agent Mulder, I'd like to see you in my office." Skinner's voice grumbled. "Alone."  
  
"Yes sir," Mulder said and replaced the receiver. He looked across at Scully. Asking her softly if she'd be all right for a few minutes. Her eyes flicked towards Rebecca then back to Mulder. She nodded slowly. He asked with a tilt of his head if she was sure. She nodded again.  
  
"Won't be long." He said standing up. He smiled at Rebecca and left the room.  
  
"I wish I were as brave as you." Rebecca said. Scully's head snapped up from her lap. Her eyes locked with those of the woman across from her. "I'll assure you again that I'm nothing to be afraid of, but you are afraid," She paused and Scully nodded slightly. "But you're still here, facing your fear."  
  
"Even if that fear is supposedly unwarranted?"  
  
"Ninety-nine point nine-nine-nine-nine-nine percent of the time, there's nothing in the dark, people are still afraid. A fear is simply a state of mind, it doesn't have to be any real thing."  
  
"Well, I wish I could be as confident as you." Scully said. "I wish I wasn't afraid."  
  
"Of me?"  
  
"Some." Scully said. "And of other things?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Showing how I feel." Scully said looking at her lap.  
  
"To Agent Mulder?" Rebecca asked. Scully looked up again. "It's just a vibe I get."  
  
"Yes," Scully admitted.  
  
"I could help you," Rebecca said.  
  
"How? By going inside my head and making me do it."  
  
"Well, that'd work." Rebecca admitted. "I meant something a little more conventional."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Perhaps telling Agent Mulder myself."  
  
"God no." Scully said and blushed slightly.  
  
"I've learnt that sometimes you have to embarrass yourself to get what you want. Sometimes you have to go out on a limb and bare your soul."  
  
"I don't think I have anything to gain by telling Mulder my heart is his, that it always has been."  
  
"You could gain the knowledge that he feels the same."  
  
"I could also watch him drop it on the floor."  
  
"Life's all about taking risks. Maybe you think it's just because I've got nothing to loose, but really, what do you have to loose yourself? If you love him, you have to tell him, otherwise you'll spend your whole life wondering, you'll never be able to move on, broken hearts heal. I mean the floor in here is pretty clean." She said looking down. "Your heart shouldn't get too dirty if he does drop it." She smiled. Scully allowed herself to laugh softly.  
  
"You're right, you're nothing to worry about."  
  
"If I'm right about that, maybe I'm right about everything else."  
  
"You're not." Scully said. "The floor in here is quite disgusting." She said and they both laughed. "It's not as bad as the roof at least." She said looking up. Rebecca looked up and saw the dozen pencils hanging from the roofing panels. She smiled and shook her head. "Your tax dollars at work." Scully said. Rebecca laughed again.  
  
"Maybe I could take your head into my control."  
  
"Why's it so important to you that I tell him? You've known me all of ten minutes."  
  
"Yes, but I like you, and I hate to see people missing opportunities. I've missed so many myself. You never know what's going to happen tomorrow. What if another maniac took you or him? What if today was the last day you and he ever spent together? It's not uncommon, not in the everyday world, but with jobs like yours."  
  
"I try not to think like that." Scully said.  
  
"Perhaps that's all it is. I have no choice but to think like that, because it's true. There's seven days in a week, someday isn't one of them. Make today your someday."  
  
"Will you help me? Not by telling him,"  
  
"What changed? Why suddenly trust me?"  
  
"Because you're right, about everything,"  
  
"Except the floor." Rebecca smiled.  
  
"But can you do it? Will it exhaust you?"  
  
"Not if you make it as quick as possible. The shortest route is always the best. Don't mince words. Call a nut a nut. Don't loose confidence on me already." Rebecca said. "You can do this, you can do anything. You can tell him, you will tell him. You're strong enough, you can say it, and it doesn't matter what he says back, all that matters is that he knows."  
  
Scully nodded. She felt her fear and embarrassment slowly fade. But she didn't feel her control go, she always felt in control. Scully heard the elevator and walked out into the hall to speak to Mulder.  
  
"I have to tell you something." She said. He stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said. "I just," She stopped when she remembered Rebecca's words. "A nut is a nut." She said softly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mulder said. "Scully?" He asked concerned. He put one hand on each of her shoulders. She looked up at him.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you. I am in love with you and I have been for the longest time. Listening to Rebecca, I started thinking, what if I never see you again, what if I never tell you. So, I love you. You just had to know." Scully said. The embarrassment returned and Scully almost felt like crying. She pushed passed Mulder and hurried down the hall.  
  
"Wait, Scully," he called. "Hey," he gave chase and caught her just before she reached the elevator. "You can't just say that and run away." He said.  
  
"I have to, I can't see your reaction, I can't hear you say you don't feel the same."  
  
"You don't have to." Mulder said. "Because that's not what I'm going to say." He smiled. "I love you too." He said.  
  
"You can't," She said shaking her head.  
  
"Scully," He said still holding her so she couldn't bolt. "Why? Why can't I love you?"  
  
"Because," She said. "I don't know how to deal with that."  
  
"Well deal, because it's true. It's not fair to make me hide my feelings if you can show yours. I sometimes wish I didn't feel this way. I couldn't stand anything happening to you, and I'm afraid that's where I'm leading you. I'm afraid to love you because everything I love dies." He said. Tears now formed in Scully's eyes.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She asked.  
  
"I don't understand. Don't you want me to love you?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Yes you do or yes you don't."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, stop trying to run away."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Try harder." Mulder said. She shook her head, the tears spilling from her eyes. Mulder reached up and brushed them away. He pulled her against his chest and hugged her after a minute he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm going to kiss you." He said and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
She stood still and just let him kiss her, then something broke inside her and she pulled him closer and returned the kiss. Scully slowly started to come to terms with what had just happened. In her whole life she'd never wanted something so badly, and she'd never gotten anything she wanted half as much. By the end of the kiss, she wasn't afraid to take what she wanted.  
  
Everyday is someone's someday. That day was Dana Scully's. 


End file.
